


Never too late

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Can you save someone who is suffering emotionally.





	Never too late

"No one can find out."

Those were the words whispered to him in the darkness of the room, as a strong and thick arm took hold of his already injured wrist. He didn't want to cross the man he called father any further, so he grit his teeth and endured the pain. He only had two friends in his life, because the more friends he had, the more people were viable to find out. Which would cost his biological family their privileges. Which would lead his father to do unspeakable things to both him and his two friends. And that was something he didn't want to risk. His father was resourceful, and also ruthless when it came to punishing those who had slighted him, no matter how small or imagined the perceived slights were.

And so he hid his wounds, which keep piling up day after day, and he kept the subject under wraps the best he could. Not for his father's sake, but for the continued survival of his two friends - brothers. They didn't realize how important they were to him. Didn't realize that he would rather die than ever put them in danger by involving them in his mess. 

Today was bright, sunny day, and the three brothers decided to play a game of tag. Naturally, Luffy insisted on being the chaser.

"Okay, Luffy." Ace grinned "But don't cheat. No one likes cheaters."

Sabo grinned as well, even though no one noticed that his grin was a bit dimmer than it usually was.

So far, so good. No one noticed. Until Luffy hit him a bit harder than usual when tagging him. This caused him to nearly cry out in pain. Something must have shown on his face, because at the next moment, both Ace and Luffy were crouched down next to him, looking at him in concern. 

"Are you okay, Sabo?" Ace inquired gently "You seemed a bit off there."

"It's nothing." Sabo responded with a shaky voice

Ace sighed. And before Sabo could stop him, he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater, to reveal several angry purple bruises lining up his right arm.

"I knew it." Ace bristled "Why else would you wear a sweater in this kind of weather? But more importantly, who did this?"

"Nobody." Sabo lied "I fell down the stairs."

"All right." Ace turned away "I'll just talk to Rebecca-sensei about a possible solution regarding your situation, then."

"No, don't!" Sabo immediately yelled out

Rebecca was the newest teacher at their school, and she displayed extreme mother hen tendencies towards her students, to the point where she would kick those that harmed them where the sun doesn't shine, whether they were adults or not.

"Then tell me who did this." Ace shifted his attention to his best friend once more

"It was my father, mostly." Sabo admitted "Though my brother helped."

"Well, you don't have to do this alone." Ace commented "We'll find the way to stop this once and for all. We can contact child welfare services and have you removed from their care and given to someone more suitable."

"My father would get revenge on everyone involved." Sabo muttered

"Officer Smoker is a good friend of mine." Ace continued, as if he hadn't heard anything "I'll inform him about the situation and have him catch them in the act. Having a police officer testify to this would enable us to begin the process, and then it'll all be over in a jiffy."

"What's this about child welfare services?" a silky voice inquired

Sabo, Ace and Luffy looked at Rebecca-sensei and Koala approaching them.

"No......" Sabo began

"Sabo's family abuses him." Ace interrupted, spilling the truth in a rather blunt fashion "We're planning on how best to get him away from them."

"Is that so?" Rebecca-sensei's demeanor promised pain "Do you mind if I partook in this plan of yours?"

"Not all all." Ace flashed her a charming smile

"I could participate as well." Koala offered, hiding her nervousness

Ace had to smile. Koala's crush on Sabo was obvious.

"The more people are involved, the better the plan would be." Ace nodded

"And the more targets will be available for vengeance once it all blows over." Sabo revealed

"We can take 'im." Ace shrugged

-x-

"So that's the situation." Ace yawned once more "Could you help us, Officer."

"I have a kid of my own." Smoker smiled "So naturally, I'll do it. Don't worry. If they truly are doing that sort of thing, they are as good as done. And there is something else that needs to be done too."

And with those words, Smoker pinned Ace against the interrogation table and planted a deep kiss directly onto his lips.

"Just a taste of what awaits you once my shift is over." Smoker grinned "Now, run along. You have other matters to attend to, and I have to look into this matter."

And he ushered Ace out of the police station.

Then his smile fell.

If what Ace said was true, then Sabo was indeed in danger.

But Ace himself was in bigger danger.

Ace's real birth name could doom him.

Smoker refused to allow either Ace or Sabo to suffer

Sighing, he began gathering information.


End file.
